When all fails and there's nowhere to go
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: Danny falls under Freakshow's control again and his life comes crashing down. He meets the Titans, but can they help him from falling into depression? T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

He couldn't do anything, he couldn't move his limbs to stop himself, he wasn't in control.

"Kill them." came the voice of the crazy clown, and that made him try and stop, he succeeded, but it didn't help.

Freakshow detonated a bomb, and they died. He tried to do anything, but he couldn't. He wished someone would break that orb so that he'd be free, to save people again. He would only have to wait two months.

His name is Danny, either Fenton or Phantom, he's a halfa, half ghost half human hybrid, he's 16. He's a hero, he's been through ice and flames and survived, he's been to his own personal hell and stayed sane. He's fought his worst fear twice and survived, but he's on the edge now, when all comes crashing down.

It's been two months, they're in Jump City, he's supposed to rob a jewelry store, just to catch the eye of the local heroes. He's made it to the rooftop, black cape billowing and hood covering his face, Freakshow is waiting in the shadows, he steps out, when something flies and freezes the clown to the ground, Phantom can feel some satisfaction since he hates the "man".

The heroes have arrived.

"Robbing jewelry, how unoriginal." Trafficlight, I mean Robin, says.

Phantom doesn't say or do anything, how can he, when the orb is being used?

Freakshow however, "I just did it to get your attention, Minion!" he yells the last word and turns to Phantom with a crazy smile "kill them."

His body acts on it's own again, his mind screaming _No! No, not again, not more death! Noo!_ But just like always, he can do nothing but watch.

First Cyborg falls, his legs are not connectet to him and glued to a wall, Raven is stuck because of ecto-goo as is Beast-Boy, Starfire is half inside a wall, only Robin is left. He's one step away from the edge, Phantom fires an ecto-blast and Robin stumbles, plummeting towards certain death. Phantoms human side finally takes control and his eyes become green, everyone on the roof notices, he flies to catch Robin, he makes it just in time. He grabs hold and flies back up, making the goo also vanish, Raven, Cy and BB are free.

He's losing control again, he looks Robin in the eyes.

"Loosing... get the... orb... plea..." he gets out and starts twitching, his eyes flickering between green and red. He looses, he starts to fire, but doesn't get the chance. He can hear something shattering, he stops, he can feel his control coming back, but now the two months of no sleep and no eating catch up to him. The green glow dies in his hand and it falls to his side, he can't stand anymore, he hears Freakshows outraged roar befor he falls and darkness takes hold of him.

Robin watches as the person who was attacking them relaxes when Raven shatteres the chrystal, he smiles as he becomes limp and falls to the ground. He hears him whisper "Free." before he hits the ground.

"No! I lost my most powerful minion. Again! Do you know how long it took for me to find another chrystal? I had him for two months, all my work for nothing! You haven't seen the last of Freakshow!" Freakshow screeched as the police were taking him away, meanwhile a ring of light formed around the cloaked teen's waist, split, and traveled up and down until they reveal a 16 year old teen with black hair and blue stripes. He's wearing dark jeans, black steeltoed combat-boots, a black T-shirt with long sleeves and a silver locket, one that you can put a small picture inside. His face has a scar, it starts at the top of his right temple and stretches all the way over to the bottom of his left cheek.

BB's jaw hangs when he sees the scar "Duuude." he says, amazed by it.

Raven fazes Star out of the wall

"We should take him to the tower, he looks like he needs medical attention." Robin says.

Cyborg picks him up and palces him in the backseat of the T-car.

The ride to the tower was silent, the teen was in a sitting position between Starfire and Raven, BB had transformed into a kitten so that he could sit in on the teen, Robin was in the front while Cy was driving. When they got to the tower, Raven levitated him to the med-bay and laid him on a bed, she felt calm around him for some reason. Cyborg hooked him to a heart-monitor.

"His heart rate is slower than normal, and he's too cold." Cyborg said with a frown.

"Maybe it's normal for him, or it's a side effect from that orb thing." Robin said.

They left it at that, Cyborg checked on their patient every five hours. The next day all of them went to check, Robin had found out who he was. Well, they knew he was Danny Phantom but they needed a human identity.

"You found something?" Raven asked in monotone.

"Yea, his face matches Danny Fenton, who's been dead for two and a half months." he replied and looked at the sleeping teen "Something must've happened, his parents said that the local ghost "menace" Danny Phantom killed him, but the "evidence" doesn't exist. The Fentons died a week after they pronounced their son dead. And Jazmine Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were killed in an explosion a week after that." He looked at his teammates "Since we saw him change from Fenton to Phantom, we can safely assume he didn't kill himself."

They heard a hoarse voice "Thanks for the vote of confidence." They looked to see that he was awake.

"So what's the real story?" Robin asked.

Danny sat up and looked at them with ice-blue eyes "Jack and Maddie found out that I was half-ghost, and since The GiW was destroyed after one of the agents almost shot the president's daughter, they tried to capture me and make my half-life a living hell, they told everyone I killed myself to turn the town against me. My arch-enemy used the chance to kill Jack, but it resulted in an accident that killed all three of them, Jack, Plasmius and Maddie. A week after that, Freakshow escaped _again_ and he'd foound a second orb so that he could control me, the forst thing he tried to make me do was kill my sister and friends. I managed to stop myself, but he killed them instead. I'd changed my look that day, so no-one knows it was Phantom who did those crimes he made me commit, though now I have to change my costume again. My human side fought the mind-control daily for two months, I'm glad I was able to save you from falling." he said, then seemed to think of something "By the way who shattered the orb?" he asked, Raven raised her hand he smiled "Thanks."

There was a silence, but it was broken by Danny's stomache, he rubbed his neck sheepishly "Um, I kinda haven't eaten in a while..."

"Pizza place!" Cy and BB yelled, they grabbed Danny who blinked and transformed into Phantom, but without the cape, he wouldn't risk someone recognizing him, he was wearing White combat-boots, white jeans with black trims, a silver belt fith a white and green thermos strapped to it, a black turtleneck, white fingerless gloves and a silver locket with the DP insignia on it. His hair was white with green stripes and his eyes were green. The others just shook their heads and headed to the garage. When they got there Cy was in the drivers seat and Danny was in the frontseat with BB as a dove sitting on his head.

Cyborg saw them coming "Hurry up! Danny hasn't eaten in who knows how long! Let's go!" he yelled.

Robin, Raven and Starfire sat in the backseat and Cy drove off.

They finally reach the pizza place, and then the standard fight starts.

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Stop!" Danny yells after a second.

They all look at him.

Danny sighs and rubs his temples "Look, we could get one veggie, one meat and one whatever we want." he says.

"That is a great idea." Raven says and raises an eyebrow at the two who were arguing.

So they order what Danny said they could order and for once they could finish without being overly late.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Danny was in his human-form, upside-down on the couch reading a book about artifacts, plants and other stuff that had to do with ghosts. Raven was reading a book about ghostly legends, Danny told her the name of the book, it had very much info on legendary ghosts.

"Hey Raven, what're you reading?" Robin asks.

"Ghostly legends and legendary ghosts: I'm up to Clockwork the ghost master of time, he sees all and knows all." Raven answers.

"Yea, he works for the observants, they can also see the timestream. But unlike the observants; who see the stream as a parade, only one direction, he sees the parade from above, and all the twists and turns it might, or might not, take. He also likes to speak in riddles, time puns, and his favourite prase is "Everything is as it should be."." Danny said offhandedly. Robin and Raven just stared at him, then he remembered something "Oh, and he makes his own portals they look like a clockhand going round and create a blue portal." He said as one materialized behind him.

"You mean like that?" Robin asked and pointed behind him, BB, Starfire and Cy chose that moment to enter.

Danny was about to reply when a black and white blur slammed into him "Daddy!" cried a feminine voice.

"Daddy?" the Titans asked in unison.

Danny was on his stomache with a 4 year old girl in a black dress with white, blue and green flowers hugging him from behind, she had white hair that was in a ponytail held up by a black ribbon, and green eyes, she was also wearing white steeltoed combat-boots.

"Danielle, it's good to see you, but uh... How are you 4 years old?" Danny asked and stood up, the girl, Danielle, still clinging to him.

"I asked C.W. To make me younger, he made me a 4 year old and I'll stay this way until you're 24 so it won't be awkward!" She almost chirped.

Every single Titan was staring at the two. Danny noticed and shifted Dani so he was holding her in his arms, he smiled. "This is Danielle, she's a clone made from my and Sam's DNA by Plasmius. He was so stupid he didn't realize that when you take DNA from a boy and a girl you don't just get a clone, you get a child. She was 13 or something when I first met her." he explained and smiled down at his daughter. This is when Dani saw the Titans, she blushed and waved at them.

Starfire flew over to them "She's adorable! Oh, can I take her to the mall of shopping to buy her clothes and toys and other things she wants? Please friend Danny?" She asked as she "yoinked" Dani away from him and hugged her.

Dani looked at Danny "Can I go dad please?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

Danny chuckled "Do ahead you two, but no candy on weekdays!" he yelled the last bit after them when Star sped away with Dani in her arms. The titans and Danny soon resumed their previous actions, soon all but Danny and Robin had left.

Danny finished his book and glanced at the other person in the room "Hey, Rob? Why'd you leave Batman?" he asked.

Robin tensed, then relaxed "I haven't told anyone, why would I tell you?" he asked.

"Because you know if you don't tell someone you'll go mad, and since I'm not a Titan yet I won't tell anyone." Danny stated. Robin stared at him for a long time, then he cracked a ghost of a smile.

"I guess so." he sighed "I got shot by the Joker, Batman forbid me afterwards to be Robin, I know it's because he doesn't want to loose me, but... There were so many times when he'd come home with wounds as bad as that one, but I never asked him to give up being Batman, I constantly feared that I'd loose my family again, but I never asked the one thing he couldn't do. But he asked me, so I ran to Jump, it hurt that he didn't get that I felt what he felt almost every night."

Danny stared "Batman's an idiot, by the way I know both of your identities, and Jazz called me stupid."

"How'd you figure out our identities, if you actually do know?"

"Simple. Batman's Bruce Wayne, he's got enough money and they have extremely different personas. You're his adoptive son Richard Grayson, Robin appeared shortly after the adoption."

Robin raised an eyebrow "You _are_ good." he said.

The phone rang, Robin looked at the caller ID and scowled "It's Batman."

Danny was up and reaching the phone "Say no more, I'll give him a piece of my mind." he answered the phone. "Titans Tower. Phantom speaking." He could practically hear the raised eyebrow. "May I speak with Robin?" came Batman's voice. Danny smirked an evil smile and looked at Robin the phone was on speaker so he could hear Batman. "I'm sorry, your voice has activated the TFHL terrible father hotline: If you asked your son the forbidden question press one now, if you broke his heart press two, if you made him worry for your life almost every night and he didn't ask you to give up your night job press three, if you broke his trust press four, if you did all of the above press five and live with your guilty conciense and leave a message after the beep. *BEEP*" it was hard for him to contain his laughter when he saw Robin's jaw hanging.

"Excuse me?"

"No you're not excused, you know Robin never asked you to quit and he thought you cared enough to not ask it either but noooooo. You're one of the worst people I've ever talked to and don't call back until you've thought about what you did, talk to Alfred about it and have a sincere apology ready, I don't care if you did it for Dick's own good, what you did was selfish when he never asked you that. So suck up your pride and ego Bruce before something terrible happens and you know ir's your fault for pushing your son away. Good day asshole." he ended the call. Robin was looking at him with wide eyes "Do you have a deathwish?" he asked.

"No, if I did, I'd called Sam Samantha." Danny replied and walked to the room he'd been given, it was black with the white DP insignia on the walls, he had a closet that was neon green for his ghostly clothes and a ibe blue closet for his human clothes, a small lab area with weapons and blueprints, a desk with a laptop with his ghost-files, his bed bas hanging from the roof by four wires so that he could swing in it, a CD collection and a bookshelf. He changed to human and put on a pj (black with ghosts on it how ironic) and slipped under the covers.

Meanwhile in the Batcave Batman was staring at the phone in shock, almost crying.

**Hallo! I'm sorry it's kinda short, but no reviews are starving my muse Dealer, there she is plying cards on the floor, and not giving me inspiration REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE IT'S UP TO YOU!**

**The button's right there, click it, my muse needs food... fine don't I'll just go and have a writers block party with all my plotbunnies that are on the verge of dissappearing... *sniff***

I

I

I

I

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Dealer is happy and my story is blooming!**

**Dealer: Alice Yume made my day! You're funny, wanna play poker?**

**Me: *sweatdrops* ok... back to the AN.**

**24CaratCoal: THANK GOODNESS FOR YOU! No seriously, and I'm rushing it by accident, I'm only 14! I'm new to this, I'm terrible at being sloooooooow... and I'm not trying to make Danny all knowing, I probably should have said that he's a Batman fan so he researched Gotham. And many of the ghost hunting tech, well it has to cost something, most of the money Jack and Maddie have goes to ghost hunting, see my point? I'm glad you're observant about Robin's personality and such, but I was planning to explain that bit in this chapter anyway so just read it, please? And the Dani thing, well what if Vladdie was in a hurry with the cloning? And the other clones were just weird, he's a bad scientist, but still a scientist, he had to test it, and again I'm 14 we havent learned about the X and Y chromosomes yet. And if you don't like the idea of Dani being 4 then *shrugs* your problem not mine. Also she was technically around that age anyway, Plasmius just made her thirteen or whatever. And there are going to be flasbacks, she's seen Danny like a father for longer that just the previous chapter.**

Ch 3

Robin stared at the door Danny had exited through. _"Why did I tell him all that? I haven't told anyone, so why him?"_ he thought, frowning slightly. He'd felt good about telling him, there was a protecting aura of some sort circling Danny, and he had to admit it was funny to listen to the phonecall. He shook his head, Danny's presence was really relaxing for some reason. _"But what if he becomes like Terra? Why do I already trust him, is it because he kinda looks like me or that he reminds me of... well, me?"_ Robin sighed "What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile Danny was catching some of the sleep he'd missed while under Freakshow's control. He was dreaming about a day almost a year ago, it was the first time he'd seen Dani after she'd been stabilized.

_Danny was sitting on a parkbench after a long walk... ok, fly to clear his head, then someone tapped his shoulder. He whipped his head to the left to see who it was, it was Dani, a smile rose and plastered itself upon his face._

"_Danielle! It's so good to see you!" he said and jumped up from his seat on the bench._

"_Hi Danny..." Dani trailed off._

_Danny frowned, something was off, "What is it?" he asked._

_Dani looked at him, then at her shoes, then back at him and sighed, "I sneaked into Plasmius's lab and found something... that you might find disturbing..." she said._

"_Just tell me Danielle. It can't be that bad if it's about you." he said gently and guided her to sit down, when they were both sitting he began to stroke her head like his mom used to do when he was little, he couldn't admit it but he thought of Dani like a daughter._

_Dani took a deep breath and started talking again "I found some info of my making, he wanted to see what would happen if he used your DNA and Sam's DNA, well, the result wasn't just a clone. It was a baby clone, ergo me, he made me from your and Sam's DNA, and that would mean that..." she trailed off almost crying, she was afraid Danny would be disgusted and then she would never have a family, she kinda thought of Danny as the dad she never got._

"_That would mean that you're my daughter." Danny finished for her, but there was no malice in the words. She looked up and saw Danny's eyes, full of sadness. He pulled her into a hug and she started crying "It's alright sweetie, you're not alone anymore..." he whispered into her raven hair._

Raven was meditating and soon came upon her emotions.

"He's so cute!" Happy giggled.

"But what if he brakes our heart?" Timid says.

"Who cares, let's ask him out, and if he brake's our heart, pound him." Courage yelled.

"He's soooooo cute." Love sighed.

"But what should I do?" Raven spoke and exited. Her emotions hadn't been that helpful, AGAIN! She soon came upon Danielle, she was in human-form and carrying lots of shopping bags, she was wearing black pants and a white shirt with puffy sleeves, she also had black combat-boots and her hair was in a braid and being held together by a red bow. Dani spotted her and skipped over to her "Hi Raven! Were you meditating? Do you know where dad is?" Dani spoke fast.

Raven blinked a few times. "I was meditating, and I don't really know where Danny is, he was under Freakshow's control for some time and hasn't slept much, my guess he's sleeping." she answered her in monotone, she actually found the little girl adorable, and she _never_ found_ anything _adorable.

Dani made an 'oh' sound and looked sad "I almost forgot... why is it always him though? He always gets hurt somehow." she looked up at her "What do you think of dad?" she asked.

"I don't really know, we just met him but I already trust him... is there something wrong with me, why am I even telling you this?" Raven asked.

"It might have to do with our auras, me and daddy have the same ghostly obsession: to protect, it radiates from us and it sometimes affects the people we're near, it didn't quite work back in Amity 'cause everyone thought ghosts were pure evil, but you guys weren't raised that way. So you feel really comfortable, or safe even, with us." Dani said sounding wise, then she smiled "So do I get my own room?" she asked enthusiasticly.

Raven actually chuckled "Follow me." she said as she led Dani over to an unused room, it was a few doors away from her own and two doors beside it was Danny's room. Dani walked inside and set down the bags she was carrying. The room was blue with a blue bed, there was a desk and a closet, one of the walls was a huge window and there was a dark blue curtain that could be drawn in front of it. She turned to see that Raven hadn't left yet, she smiled at her and walked out again.

"Can you show me where the kitchen is? I'm hungry." Dani asked as she looked at Raven.

Raven smiled and took her hand "It's this way, come." she started leading the little girl to the common room. When they got there Dani rushed to the kitchen area and Raven went too the couch, sitting next to Robin.

"Raven, is there somethig wrong with me, Danny hasn't been here for more that a week and I already completely trust him." Robin asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Danielle told me it had to do with their ghostly obsession which is to protect..." and she basically said what Dani said (If you don't remember what she said, it's up there /\)

Robin thought for a moment "Huh, well if his obsession is to protect then I don't need to freak out about something he knows about me." he said, then he leaned back "I just wish we knew more about him."

"So do I." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

Meanwhile in the batcave.

Batman had recovered, mostly, from the phoneconversation.

"Are you allright, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'd be guessing you heard the whole thing?" he asked, nothing ever escaped the man's notice.

"Yes I certainly did, and in my opinion, young mister Phantom was right. Young master Dick often talked to me about how worried he got over your "second job", but he never thought about asking you to quit, frankly I was quite shocked when he told me the reason he was running away. And I didn't see any reason to stop him." Bruce looked at Alfred, he could see that the man was disappointed.

He sighed "I don't know what to do." he said softly.

"Maybe you should talk to this Phantom lad, he seemed to know enough." Alfred said and walked upstairs.

Bruce slammed his head on the keyboard, he felt awful again.

**Remembah to rewiew!**

**Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all those who have been all "How da hell did Danny figure out Batman and Robin's identities?" or "Batman is out of character" n stuff, it's my lucky brake. I'm gonna explain things like that. **

**And really Deathstroke Terminator: you're making Batman sound like a psychopath or something crazy like that, he would go far, but not THAT far, really. He's supposed to be calm and collected like Sherlock Holmes, you're not _completely_ wrong, but not everything you said 'bout him is right either. I am in no way trying to prove you wrong, but this is my opinion: He might not show it a lot, but Batsy loves Robin, (_in a fatherly way_, not the other way you sickos!) he wouldn't blame him for something Danny said over the phone. And Alfred's the only person he _can_ show his emotions to openly like that, since Alfred's a fatherfigure to him since his parents died. And when's the last time a complete stranger, a teenager no less, has talked to _the Batman_ like that huh? NEVER, that's when. And lastly, kidnapping's illegal, Batman. Would. Not. Do. That.**

**Dealer: Alice! We can play exploding snap! I stole Ron Weasley's cards!**

**-.-' Ahhh... I thought I told you not to mess with people in other stories... Gah! The drapes are on fire!**

Chapter 4

"CHOOOOCOLAAAAAATE RAAAAIIIISIIIIIIIINS! !" Yelled the black and white blur formerly known as Dani Phantom.

"No, Danielle, come back here. WHO GAVE HER CHOCOLATE?" Yelled a desperate Danny who was currently chasing the halfa on shugar.

"Sorry dude!" BB yelled and ducked in order to avoid the hyperactive 4-year-old.

Danny stopped to yell at BB "I thought I told you, NO SHUGAR!" and then resumed the chase.

Cyborg butted in "On a scale from one to ten how mad are you?" he asked Danny.

"RAVEN!" Danny yelled.

Beastboy paled "I'm in deep sh-" he was cut short by Cy's hand in front of his mouth.

"Not now, BB, there's a kid that can hear you."

One hour later Danny landed with a giggling and tired Dani upside down in his arms.

He was panting and sweating "What... did I... say... about... shugar..." he asked between pants while pointing an accusing finger at the green changeling in the room.

"No shugar on weekdays and... not more than what she can fit into her hand?" BB said.

"Exactly, and what did you do? You gave her A FULL BOX OF CHOCOLATE RAISINS!" Danny all but screamed.

Thank goodness that Dani was asleep already, she might have destroyed the effect of Danny's outburst by giggling. Danny turned on his heel and stomped out of the living room, wich was in a bad shape. Robin crawled from under tha couch, which had been flipped by Dani.

Robin patted away some dust "I suggest that BB doesn't babysit Danielle, _ever_." he said to the remaining people in the room, which consisted of Cy, BB, Star, Raven and himself.

All nodded, even BeastBoy. Then before anyone could quite register what happened, blue mist seeped in and they began to fall asleep, Robin tried to stay awake but lost that fight. The last thing he saw was... stars?

Danny chose to walk to Dani's room, just so he could calm down and not blow up in BeastBoy's face even more. He was very aware of the person following him, he smiled, looks like his little plan worked. They almost _never_ worked, but he'd gotten the big daddy bat to come and probably talk to him.

He reached Dani's room in a matter of minutes, he stepped inside and heard the door sliding shut. The thing was that it had taken longer than normal, so he assumed that Batman had entered along with him. He set Dani down on her bed and gave her her plush toy, a stereotypical ghost she'd named Spookie, he smiled as he tucked her in.

"She'll be out for three hours and have a sugar-hangover." He said seemingly to himself, that is until... "So if you want to talk, talk now." he announced to the tall figure in the doorway who somehow had found a shadow to slip in.

"How did you know I was here?" The figure asked, eyes narrowing, not stepping out of the shadow.

Danny turned to face the living shadow "First, the door took longer than usual to close. Second, no matter how skilled you are I could hear the faint sound of your footsteps. Third. I can hear heartbeats. And fourth..." he pulled a chair to sit on "I can sense auras, you feel like Robin, but older, stronger and darker." he finished and sat down.

Batman stared, either this kid had done a complete turnaway from villany or he had extremely bad press. "Mind telling me why my son allowed a wanted criminal into his base?" he asked.

"Simple, he found the loophole in one of the accusations and asked me about the rest. And since I'm a ghost, people just plain hate me." Danny said.

"A loophole?"

Danny sighed and closed his eyes "The Fentons accused me of killing their son. The first thing wrong was the evidence, or better yet, the lack of it. You see, there wasn't a body, they said I broke into the hose and killed him with an ectoblast and he bled to death. But if that were true their house would've been a mess also, but it was clean, I dunno who they paid off to look the other way. And then there's the thing that the Titans found out." he stood up and let the white rings pass over him, changing him to human. "Why would I kill myself?" he asked.

Batman stared "Figures."

Danny's ghost-sense chose to come forth at that moment, he frowned and went ghost again. "Follow me." he stated to Batman and exited the room.

"What is it?" the dark knight asked, suspicious.

Danny rolled his eyes, of course he wouldn't trust him yet, he trusted no one. "There's a ghost here, and since you don't have ecto-weapons, you have to stick close to me."

"And how do you know there's a ghost here?" the dark knight asked sceptically.

"See this?" Danny asked pointing to the blue mist escaping his mouth "This is my ghost-sense, it tells me when a ghost is nearby, it doesn't work on Danielle or a duplicate of me. So that means that there's a ghost here besides me and her." he ranted as they arrived at the living-room.

The door slid open and they stepped inside, the sight that greeted them was the Titans on the floor, asleep, with weird helmets on their heads.

Danny paled "Dammit!" he exclaimed and was about to run to Robin, who was nearest, when a blue mist seeped from somewhere. Danny stopped because he got dizzy "Damn you Noctur..." he slurred and fell to the floor along with Batman.

**Review or the story dies... Dealer! The curtains are on fire again!**

**D:Whoops! Sorry *uses fire-extinguisher* all better.**

**Me: She's gonna be the death of me...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cy is turned off so I won't be writing his dreamworld**

Danny woke up in his own bed, the one at Fenton works. He looked around, confused.

"_Was it all a dream?" _he thought.

"Danny darling, breakfast!" he heard Maddie yell.

"Coming!" he replied. He jumped out of bed and put on his signature white shirt with a red dot and blue jeans. He then walked down the stairs.

Maddie was in normal clothes making pancakes "why didn't you just faze through the floor honey?" she asked him.

Danny was startled but didn't show it "Because I felt like using the stairs." he replied. In his head though _"WHAT? When did I tell her? Or them. What's happening to me?"_

Jazz came down to the kitchen "Pancakes, yum. See Danny, I told you they'd understand." she said and slapped him on the back.

Danny just got more confused.

/

"Dad! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Dick yelled.

"We'll be there in time for the game, Dick." Said Bruce, smiling at his hyperactive son.

"Yea but still." he said and started pulling Bruce along. "Besides you promised we'd go se grampa and gramma after the game."

Bruce laughed yet, there was something wrong. Like he should remember something, this was perfect... Perhaps too perfect.

Dick felt it too, since when did he have grandparents? Where was Alfred? Why was he calling Bruce dad?

/

Starfire looked at the flowers her husband had given her, twelve red roses. She squealed in delight and hugged Robin before finding a vase for the bouqet.

As soon as she'd put the roses in a vase she heard laughing, she peeked into the living room. There on the floor was her daughter tickling Robin. She smiled, she was happy that he finally proposed to her. Slade was beaten, the others were running the tower.

And all of her friends were coming over to dinner tonight. Beastoy, Cyborg, Raven and... She frowned, why couldn't she remember her fourth friend, there were four of them, right...

/

"Garf, come on! The movie starts at seven!" Terra said as she ran to the cinema.

"I know Terra, you wanted to see it!" BB replied as a parrot, flying by her side.

She laughed as she bought the tickets.

So perfect...

/

"See you soon Raven, we'll play again tomorrow, right?" Asked a little girl.

Raven smiled, "Ofcourse we'll play, right after I've studied a little more magic."

Raven waved at the girl as she ran to her mother. She turned around to go to her own mother.

Something's missing...

/

"Dream, dream and give me power. Dream and live in your perfect little worlds until you die." Nocturne cackled.

/

Dick was in deep thought. Had someone locked his memories? Or was this even the real world?

He glanced at the tickets, frowned and then tried to read them. He couldn't.

His eyes went wide, this was a dream. Danny. Danielle. Blue mist and stars. It was all coming back to him now. He grasped his head in pain.

Bruce noticed this "Dick are you alright?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road, whick for some reason was going up by a cliff.

Dick looked at Bruce "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow "Yes."

Dick nodded and took hold of the steering-wheel. He yanked it so they drove off the cliff.

/

The movie started, the first thing that happened was a giant monster eating someone.

"!" BB screamed.

/

Starfire was at the top of the T-tower. Something was wrong, she couldn't live with the nagging feeling of a lost friend.

She fell off the top.

/

Raven couldn't concentrate, she was unable to meditate.

It was too much, she ran herself into a wall.

/

Danny had just about had it. The place was too damn perfect, he was a straight A student, popular, thought of as a hero, Sam was his girlfriend, Vlad in jail, etc. etc.

Now when he stepped into the building he had called home he knew the whole place was fake, that in his mind he went straight down to the lab.

"Hello son, what are you doing down here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what ev. What's with the portal?"

Oh, the stupid thing is fixed now, won't open at random times anymore- what are you doing!" Jack yelled.

"Shut up, Fenton." Danny hissed and threw an ectoblast at him, the lard-man slumped to the floor. He then continued with opening the portal, he pulled the plug, pushed the OFF button, put the plug back in and walked into the metallic tube. He took a deep breath and pushed the ON button. The machine hummed and electricity started to assault him.

/

They all woke with a start. Danny's face was shadowed when he stood up.

"No! How could you escape the dreams? They were perfect." Nocturne almost screeched.

"Exactly, they were perfect. Too perfect to be exact." Danny said darkly. He whipped his head up and glared at the dream ghost.

Now, normally this wouldn't have even fazed the ghost. But this time his eyes had swirls or red in them.

"Someone turn Cy's power back on, I need to test his inbuilt Phantom thermos." Danny said icily as he fired an ice beam at Nocturne.

BB scrambled over to Cyborg who soon was online again.

"Hi Cy, you might wanna suck that ghost into the thermos before Danny obliterate's it." BB said fast and dove behind the half-mechanical teen. Cyborg then proceeded to suck Nocturne into the thermos.

Robin then turned to Batman "Why did you sneak in here?"

**Dun dun dunnnn. Cliffie.**

**D: Bored bored bored bored bored bored...**

**Oh gosh, she's driving me crazy ever since I took away her exploding snap cards. At least the curtains aren't on fire.**

**Remember to review or I can't come up with anything 4 the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't blame me if I'm slow, I get writers block when nobody tells me what they think, well, not _nobody_ but too little people, I feel like I'm doing something wrong...**

**So don't blame me if blocks come more often.**

Ch 6

Danny and the others watched as the door slid shut behind Robin and his mentor. Danny smiled, if everything went right Robin wouldn't be almost as gloomy as Raven, speaking of Raven. He glanced at her. He needed to find a way for her to show her feelings... without blowing stuff up. He sighed and went over to the couch, when seated he turned to look at the clock, it was 16:30 so Danielle would still be sleeping for two and a half hours.

Soon BB, Star, Raven and Cy were also on the couch (which Danny had flipped over so you could sit on it again).

"So what was your dream about?" Danny asked BeastBoy sadly.

BB's ears drooped "Terra. Yours?"

Danny sighed "Everyone was alive and my parents accepted me."

BB looked at him sadly and patted his back.

Danny just continued to look miserable, now that he'd seen everything he'd lost in one place... the loss really got to him. His parents hated him to their very end and he could do nothing to save his other loved ones, his only lifeline to the past was Dani.

He sighed and stood up "I need some fresh air." he said as he floated away.

He reached the roof in a matter of minutes and opened the door. He walked to the edge facing the ocean and sat there, feet dangling over the edge. He gently grabbed his locket and opened it. The locket was special. In his human-form the picture inside would be him, Jazz, Tuck and Sam in a group hug smiling at the camera. While in his ghost-form the picture would be the same, except he was in ghost-form in the pic smiling with the others, this is what it shoved now.

He let his tears fall, he _had_ grieved when he was in Freakshow's clutches, but he couldn't cry back then. But now that he was free, nothing could stop the flow of tears leaking from his eyes. There was another speciality about the locket, on the backside of it was the carving of a guitar, if he concentrated his ectoplasm into it, a guitar would appear. And that's exactly what he did, in an instant he had a guitar in his lap and he started singing.

(Green Day - Boulevard of broken dreams)

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

He then fell silent, he'd always been alone. Sam, Tucker and Jazz had helped him, but they never truly understood. But now, with the Titans, he felt like he actually belonged there. He felt like he'd found that one piece missing from him, he almost felt bad for feeling that, he didn't want to replace his loved ones with the Titans.

He sighed and let the guitar disappear.

"You're a really good singer." came someone's voice suddenly.

That made Danny jump a little, he turned his head to see Raven standing by the door.

He relaxed slightly "Thanks, I never sing around anyone else, so you're the first to hear me sing." he said with a smile, then he frowned "Why'd you come here?"

Raven seemed to hesitate a moment before answering "I was... worried. I sensed so much sadness from you that I almost started crying myself."

Danny stood up and walked over to her "You worried about me?" he asked looking into her beautiful, amethyst eyes.

"Yes." she answered, blushing.

Danny came closer until their faces were inches away from eachother. Raven leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Danny's arms wrapped around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

They broke apart soon, both blushing furiously. Then Danny had a brilliant idea "Hey Rae, check this out." he said with a huge grin.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him as he cupped his hands, soon ice started to build into a chrystal shape, inside the chrystal was a void that looked like a raven, then he formed a chain. Danny held up the necklace he'd made for her to see.

"Umm, it's pretty?" she asked.

Danny rolled his eyes at her "It's for your powers, I made it so that it will contain them when you don't want to use them. They're still in your acess, they just won't blow stuff up if you laugh."

Raven smiled faintly and took the necklace. She put it around her neck, as soon as she let go the void became black.

"Thanks." she said.

Danny smiled at her "Anytime."

**I've drawn Danny's outfit and put it on Deviant Art.**

**( ** ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=MagdaH97#/d55kj4w** )**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

When Raven and Danny came down it was hard not to gape at the scene in the livingroom. Cyborg and BeastBoy were pouting in a corner and Starfire was staring with wide eyes at the TV while Batman and Robin were playing a racing game against Danielle and losing. Raven lost it when Dani won, and beat Cyborg's highscore in the process. Raven started laughing, loudly.

Everyone's head whipped around when they heard the alien noise.

Starfire smiled widely as shee swooped Raven in a hug "Oh, friend Raven, you are laughing!" she exclaimed happily.

"Raven's laughing, take cover, it's the end of the world!" BB yelled as he jumped behind Cyborg.

To everyone's surprise, Raven just snorted and said "No, the world ends when someone proves that you posess a brain." in a dry tone.

"Hey! Yeah, you're probably right." BeastBoy agreed.

They heard a girly giggle "Daddy's got a girlfriend!" Dani called in a singsong voice.

"What! Get back here you little munchkin!" Danny yelled and chased his daughter around the room, sometimes running, sometimes flying. When Danny finally caught her he stated "Now I shall have revenge." and started tickling her.

"Gah! He-he-he-Help!" she yelled while laughing.

Soon Danny released her and Raven took Danielle to her room, since it was her bedtime soon. When Danielle was in hej pj's Raven tucked her in.

"Goodnight Danielle." she whispered as she shut the lights off.

"G'night mommy." came the response.

This made Raven freeze, then cry. _"She called me mommy..."_ she thought happily as she slipped into her room.

Meanwhile Danny was in his room, chatting with a certain someone.

"I had my suspicions of where master Bruce went." Alfred answered Dannys earlier question.

"Heh, well, it looks like the bat and the bird made up, they lost a racing game against my 4-year-old daughter, I can send you the video." Danny saim cheerily.

Alfred smiled almost evilly "Oh, I'd love to see that." he said.

"You'd like to see what now?" Batman asked as his face popped up on the other side of the screen.

Alfred and Danny shared a look "Nothing..." they said at the same time.

Danny glanced at his watch "Oh, look at the time, I have some blueprints to memorise, bye!" he said and shut his connection.

"And I have dusting to get to, good night sir." Alfred said, following Danny's lead and shut his connection.

Batman stayed silent for a second "Those two are up to something." he finally said as he too shut the connection.

The next morning Alfred had somehow snuck into the tower. There are some advantages in being Batman's butler.

Danny was getting rather annoyed at BeastBoy. "For goodnes sakes, SHUT UP! If I have to hear one more joke about Batman and baseball someone's gonna fly throught that open window over there!" He shouted, pointing at a random window.

Alfred sighed in releif "Thankyou Phantom, he was getting quite annoying."

This caused Beasboy to pout and turn away from both of them.

While his back was turned Danny handed Alfred a DVD and walked away to start making pancakes.

About forty minutes later Raven walked in with Dani holding her hand. "...but until then it's our little secret, okay?" Raven said to her.

"Ok! Oooh, daddy's making pancakes!" Dani joyed as she dashed into the kitchen area to help her dad.

Raven smiled fondly and made her way to the wall/window, to meditate.

After an hour or so, Danny and Dani yelled "Breakfast!" in perfect sync, which creeped BB out. When Batman spotted Alfred, first he stared, then he sighed and left the room to train with Robin.

Danny was at the roof training Dani when the door opened. Dani paused midflight and Danny let the ecto-blast die in his outstretched hand.

They turned to see the Titans, Robin leading them.

"What is it?" they asked at the same time.

Robin was the one to speak "The five of us have come to the agreement that it would be a great loss if you leave, so here." he threw something at Danny.

Danny caught it and looked at it, what met his eyes stunned him.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans, Phantom." Robin said with a smile.

Danny blinked, then he sighed and gave Dani a lollipop "Fine, you win." he stated as she took it.

Raven raised an eyebrow "What was the bet?" she asked.

Danny turned to them again "If you actually wanted me as a Titan. She said you would, but I thought you wouldn't." he shrugged, then smiled "although now would be a good time to announce that..." he teleported next to Raven "we're dating!" he exclaimed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Everyone stared at them. Then when Danielle yelled "Yay! I can call you mommy in public!" they fainted.

In a shadow on the roof, the dark knight was having a hard time not to laugh. When he calmed down, he exited the building. He was going to do something he should hace done a long time ago.

**Oooh! What is Bats gonna do? Oh wait, I know what he's gonna do...**

**And I'm not telling you, hehehe...**

**Dealer: Oh, boy...**

**I'm a girl!**

**Dealer: that's not what I meant.**

**Anyway, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 and epiloge

"Hey Alfred, where's Batman?" Danny asked when they came to the livingroom-area.

"He had some "business" to take care of." Alfred answered.

Danny blinked, that sounded suspicious. It probably had to do with some villain so he shrugged it off. "Call if there's trouble, I'm going to Amity to visit some graves." he called as he teleported to a flowershop.

He walked in and started to look for the right flowers, no matter what anyone said, knowing the lanuage of flower could come in handy.

He bought a pink carnation (I will always remember you), an Alstroemeria (devotion, loyality) and a coreopsis for Sam. An agrimony (thankfullness, gratitude), an Angelica (inspiration) and a daisy (Innocence) for Jazz. An oakleaved geranium (true friendship), a king cup (desire for riches) and a crocus (mirth) for Tucker. After that he flew top speed to Amity Park.

Once he made it there he changed human and made his way to the grave yard. He looked around, a lot of things had changed while he was gone. The sun wouldn't shine anymore because of a thich cloud that was made by Vortex, he didn't cause any trouble because he was happy as long as he was allowed to control the weather as he pleased. The street where the FentonWorks had been was left as it was, although there was a memorial there that said "Town Heroes" that hadn't been there. It made Danny's blood boil, so he carved with his powers on top of it "The worst parents in history" and continued his trek towards the graveyard.

Once there, he stopped at the united gravestones. He placed the flowers on the respective peoples graves and let a few tears fall. He'd never forget them, but he had to move on, else he'd never be happy in his remaining halflife.

"I'm not replacing you guys, and I'm sure you know that. I promise to visit at least a few times a year, I promise." he said barely above a whisper.

Then his communicator went off, He sighed and answered it "What?" he asked.

It was Beastboy "Dude, can you bring snacks we're having a party?" he asked as he put on one of those cones people call hats.

"Sure." Danny said and went to the market.

Soon enough Danny teleported into the tower to see balloons and party decorations everywhere.

"So what's the occasion?" Danny asked as he put the bags full of snacks on the citchen counter.

"Slade's gone! Woot, woot!" BB yelled as he did a small victory dance.

Danny's eyes widened. "The evil megalomaniac with a bird complex is gone? What happened?"

"Slade was found all beat up and hanging by his feet by the police station. They put him in a maximum security prison, he's got a microchip in him that will shock him if he does escape, it's also a tracker." Raven said as she took out bowls to put the snacks in.

"So someone just beat him up, I wonder who..." Danny said as he glanced at Batman with a raised eyebrow.

Cyborg shrugged "Who care's man, he's gone. So we have the perfect excuse... I mean reason to celebrate."

They heard the door open and turned to see Robin enter, the weird thing was he stopped and stared at Batman. Then he shook with surpressed laughter. The others were confused so they turned to look at the Bat, Who was trying to tug off a partyhat with Danielle floating behind him with a tube of superglue.

Everyone had to surpress their laughter, since no-one dared to laugh at the dark knight.

Danny ran to the kitchen where he knew Alfred was. "You owe me ten bucks." he informed the butler.

"Oh, dear what did she do?" The man asked as he searched for the money.

"Superglued a party-hat to his cowl." Danny answered with a grin "I can download it on aDVD for you." he said in a singsong voice as Alfred handed him the money.

The man smiled "I'd like that."

**/10 years later/**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIELLE!" Everyone (Starfire, Robin now Nightwing, Danny, Beastboy now Beastman, Cy, and Raven) yelled as Dani blowed the 6 candles on her birthdaycake.

Then the alarm blared. Nightwing checked what it was.

"Control Freak and Technus have teamed up, you better sit this one out Cy." He announced as the footage of Technus controlling TV's and Control Freak's, well, controlling popped up.

Cyborg stood up "Ok, c'mon Dani, wanna see the hover board I've been working on with your dad?"

Dani nodded eagerly as she transformed and flew to his room with him not far behind.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked as he transformed.

"Phantom, Raven and Starfire take Technus. While me and Beastman take Control Freak." Nightwing said.

And with that they rushed out. Danny smiled, life was never boring as a Titan, soon they'd have to recruit new Teens to become the Teen Titans.

But for now, Titans Go!

**The end.**


End file.
